Nothing Ever Goes Right In Whoville
by AllysonS
Summary: Yes, I know the title sucks, but oh well. I spent a lot of spare time on this. I hope it was worth it. Oh, and just for the record, i made those songs that Jojo sang, so no stealing please. please enjoy.


And so Horton got the Who's to safety on Mount Nool. Jojo was happy that his father understood his passion and encouraged it so much. The Mayor was proud of his only son, who had saved Who-ville from destruction by letting his voice be heard. (It had been a few months since then.) Ned was definitely one of the Greats. Claw-ford, a vulture, had been circling Mount Nool for quite sometime now. Meanwhile, the Who children returned to Who-school. The who's enjoyed school for their social status, all but one Who. Jojo. He felt compelled to learn everything he could. His best friend, Janey wasn't a big fan for school, but she went there to stay with Jojo, since he was quiet and not very outspoken. He was misunderstood by many Who. Janey had black and pink hair and looked like a little girl, although she was 15 years old. Jojo thought very low of himself and was scared to say something. He didn't like being misjudged, so he didn't say anything at all. Not even at home, for fear that he might still hurt his father. Even after the incident a few months back.

Jojo loved Janey, but never showed it. Jojo and Janey were inseparable. Eating dinner together, doing homework together, since every Who class they had was together. But not tonight. Janey had gone missing. Janey's parents had called with the disturbing news. Jojo was out looking for Janey everyday. He started skipping Who-school to look for Janey. He looked everywhere. Almost everywhere. It had been four days that she was missing. He wouldn't give up, he couldn't. Jojo decided to look in the observatory. And there she was. Janey was laying on the floor unconscious. He ran over to her as fast as he could and knelt down beside her. He leaned her head up with one hand and brushed some hair out of her face with the other. Tears formed in his eyes. He didn't know if she was alive, which made the tears begin to stream down his face. Jojo picked her up and headed towards Who-ville when an earthquake hit. Evil laughter filled the sky. He thought it was Vladd, but the laughter sounded a bit different. Jojo could tell the simplest differences in voices as if they were singing one note and drastically changed it to another note. Was it Vladd? Jojo ran as he held Janey's limp body. The trail was dangerous. But Jojo didn' care how dangerous. He was careful not to let go of Janey. He made it to the other side safely, and ran to Who-ville. Once he got there, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Who-ville was completely destroyed and deserted. Everyone was...gone. Jojo's arms were getting tired, so he gently set Janey down and sat down next to her. He was scared that his family had been killed in the earthquake. It was bigger than the rest he had ever been in. He buried his face in his hands and began to cry. Then Janey groaned. He wiped his tears away and started to smile as she opened her eyes. He lifted her head up and hugged her tightly. His tears of pain and loss turned to tears of joy. Jojo stopped hugging her and looked in her eyes with a smile. Janey looked at Jojo. She looked confused. "Um...you're really sweet...i guess...but who are you?" Janey asked. Jojo's smile faded into a jaw-dropping expression. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. "Don't you remember me?" Jojo asked. "Um, no." Janey replied. "I...I'm Jojo, your best friend." Jojo said little trickles of tears rained down his furry cheek. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you...Jojo." Janey said. Jojo got up. "I'll be back in just a while." Jojo said and walked off without another sound. then he began to sing quietly as he kicked a rock around.

As Jojo walked off, he sang slowly and sadly, and Janey silently followed. And she heard what he sang.

**"You're right next to me,**

**Yet you're far away.**

**Your memory is a blur,**

**Remember me, Janey.**

**Remember me."**

Jojo let out a long, sad sigh, and a tear fell off his cheek. Janey began to remember bit by bit everything and everyone...besides Jojo. She remembered the old observatory, which Jojo seemed to be heading back to. She remembered the observatory...just not what was in it. She hid behind a bush as Jojo went through the contraption he made to get up there. She watched him do everything carefully. He flew up to the steps. Janey looked down at the ground and saw drops of water. She thought it had started sprinkling...but no. They were Jojo's tears. He had never cried more. Losing his family, Janey, everybody. Jojo walked into the observatory and saw that the earthquake had destroyed all of his inventions...except one. An invention he had been working on for three months. He had told only Janey. Everything but "The Whobulator" had been destroyed. The Whobulator was a device made to transport the Who's to Nool and back and the people of Nool to Who-ville and back. It looked like a ball. There was one button. Half of it was green and the other half red. It was the power button. when turned on the Whobulator transformed into a cube with a few buttons here and there, and an emergency lever in case the button to take them back to Who-ville was smashed. Jojo was almost 16, but thought about the future very often. What he would need in case this or that happened. And he always had a backup plan. Unfortunately, everything Jojo needed to finish the project was destroyed. He sat sadly on the ground, holding the contraption, turning it over in his hand, thinking. "Maybe, just maybe, it could work, even though it's not completely finished." He said to himself out loud, his mood starting to lighten. Maybe Mom and Dad are fine. "But that laughter I had heard came from Who-ville, not from the sky, as I had first thought. That's why I need Horton's help." He had heard stories about this one Who that was always in a sour mood. A Who that no one liked because when he was sad or mad he brought everyone else's mood with him.  
His name was Leeland. He had owned the Observatory. Leeland was like a mad scientist or something. But Jojo thought Leeland was a lot like him. Misunderstood. Jojo had found a note when he first started coming to the observatory, after building the path there when he was 7 years old. The note said, "You Who's should have listened to me when I told you to leave! Now you will pay the price." Jojo had it put away somewhere...he never showed it to anyone, which maybe he should have, but the past is the past. Jojo tossed the Whobulator up and down in his hand. Janey was still stuck in his mind. Then he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door a crack and peeked out. "Oh, Janey." He opened the door the rest of the way. "Hi again Jojo. I don't know how you do the getting up here and all that. The little contraption over there." she replied, laughing nervously. He could tell she was in pain. Just a little. "What's wrong?" He asked. She was embarrassed but she showed him her arm. She had cut it. "Ouch. Let me get some ointment and a wrap for that." he replied. He jumped around to every cabinet looking for it. "Ah. Found it." He hurried back to Janey and tended to her cut. It was pretty deep. "How did you cut yourself?" Jojo asked. "Well, on my way up, my arm hit the stairs. I don't know how it got that deep though. I thought it was just a little scratch until I looked down." she said, smiling. Jojo knew she was embarrassed. "Ow." Janey cried. "Sorry. Are you ok?" Jojo asked. "...Ya. It's just kind of tight." Janey said. "Sorry about that. If I tighten it like that though, the bleeding will stop faster." he told her. He wished this moment would pause forever. But unfortunately, he couldn't stop time. "My mom, my dad. What happened to them?" Janey asked Jojo. "You remember them?" Jojo asked. Maybe she remembered him. "Yes." she replied. "Who else do you remember?" Jojo asked. "I remember Dr. Larue. I remember Sally Mcdodd and Mayor Ned Mcdodd, and I remember the Mayor's best friend, Horton." Janey said thoughtfully. "Well, I'm Ned Mcdodd's son." Jojo said, almost certain she would remember him now. "No, you aren't. Mr. Mcdodd doesn't have a son." A frown spread across Jojo's face. "But-" he stopped right there. "What were you going to say, Jojo?" Janey asked. "Nothing." Jojo hesitated.  
He had a few heat blankets he kept up there if he decided to sleep there for the night. So he used them. Janey had fallen asleep, so he slid a pillow under her head and put a heat blanket over her. Then he sat down next to her and whispered softly. "I won't give up on you, Janey. No matter what." Jojo brushed his hand across her face gently. Janey flinched. Jojo quickly laid down and acted like he was sleeping. Janey shot up. "Jojo!" she cried out. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Jojo!" she cried out once more. Jojo sat up quickly. "What? What's wrong, Janey???" She grabbed him. "I had a horrible dream, Jojo." Janey said, wiping her tears away. She had her head laid on his chest. "Ok. You wanna tell me about it? It will make you feel better." Jojo said calmly. He loved that she was using him as her shoulder to cry on. "I had a dream that Ned and Sally were taken captive to Nool by a vulture and a bad, evil Who. The vulture's name was Claw-ford and the Who's name was Leeland." Janey said, looking up at Jojo. Jojo was frozen. He was shocked. What if that's what had happened to his mom and dad? Only one way to find out.  
Jojo said nothing, he just grabbed Janey's hand and ran out the door. He ran all the way to his dad's office. To the drainpipe. It was around five in the morning, and his dad was always up by then, talking to Horton. So he thought that maybe Horton would be waiting for his dad. "Horton!!! Are you there???" Jojo yelled out. No answer. "Horton!!!" Again, no answer. Jojo drooped his head and started to walk away with Janey when - Yawn. "Jojo, you say something?" Jojo ran back to the drainpipe. "Horton!" he said, never happier to hear his voice. "Mom and Dad are gone. I can't find them anywhere. I need your help." Jojo said. "I would like to help you but-" Jojo cut him off angrily. "But what? Are you too busy for my dad?" Horton replied, "Of course not! You should never think that, Jojo! It's just that I'm in Nool, and you're in Who-ville." "But they're up in Who-ville." Jojo said. Silence. Janey remained quiet through everything. "How are they up in Nool?" Horton asked, confused. "Like this!" Jojo yelled, not trying to be mean, but he was in a hurry. He brought the Whobulator out and pushed the button. It transformed into the cube. Jojo pushed the buttons in this order. Red, red, blue, green, blue, red, red, green. Then Jojo pushed the big yellow button and grabbed Janey's hand. A light flashed as it transported Jojo and Janey to the jungle of Nool. Horton was still talking to them. "Jojo???" Horton asked. No answer. "Jojo???" Horton asked again A light flashed behind Horton. Horton turned around and saw nothing. So he thought he imagined it. Horton went back to the clover. "Jojo!!!" he yelled out. "What, what?" A voice that Horton recognised came from behind him. He turned around. And there was Jojo and Janey. "J-Jojo?" Horton asked. "That's me." Jojo said, smiling. Horton fell over. Jojo ran over to Horton. He had passed out. "Great. Horton can endure standing up against Kangaroo and the monkeys and Vladd, but he can't look a Who in the eye." Jojo thought to himself. Jojo merely snickered at the thought. Jojo found a river and cupped his hands together and lifted some water up. Jojo splashed it on Horton. Horton jumped up. "What?!?" Horton yelled out. Jojo laughed. He realized he had scared Horton. "Horton." Jojo said. "Jojo?" Horton asked. "Yes. Horton, my mom and dad are in Nool somewhere. I need to find them before Leeland gets through with them." Jojo said. Jojo had read up some history about Leeland. Leeland used to get information that he needed out of the Who's then he would let Claw-ford deal with them. Who's were never seen again.  
Jojo, Janey, and Horton set out on their adventure to find Ned and Sally. They searched all day, but couldn't find where Leeland was keeping them. Jojo didn't have proof that they were up here, but he just knew Janey's dream meant something. Jojo missed his parents. As all three of them laid down to sleep. Jojo remembered what his mom used to tell him whenever she thought he would miss her most. Something she made on her own.

**Look upon the midnight sky,**

**Look up to our star.**

**It's so very, very high,**

**But when you're looking for love, it's not far.**

**For when you look at the midnight stars,**

**Remember that I am looking at them too,**

**Missing you just as much,**

**But when we look at them together, **

**We're not apart any longer.**

**We're not apart any longer.**

Jojo had made a tune to this poem and taught his parents. Jojo sang the tune quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them, hoping for everything to just be a dream. But instead, when he opened his eyes again, a single tear slowing trickled down his face, for he saw his parents star and his own...side by side.

Meanwhile, Sally And Ned both looked out the only barricaded window. Sally started to sing.

**Look upon the midnight sky,**

**Look up to our star.**

**It's so very, very high,**

**But when you're looking for love, it's not far.**

Sally began to cry as she was singing. So Ned took over.

**For when you look at the midnight stars,**

**Remember that we are looking at them too,**

**Missing you just as much,**

Then, without meaning to, Ned, Sally, and Jojo sang the rest in unison.

**But when we look at them together,**

**We're not apart any longer.**

**We're not apart any longer.**

Ned and Sally began to cry. Sally buried her face in Ned's chest. Ned put his arm around her and buried his face in her hair. They didn't know if Jojo was hurt or alive. They didn't know anything. They prayed that he was ok. Sally was worried that he may not have lived through the earthquake, for Dr. Larue was hurt bad. If Ned hadn't grabbed her hand as she fell of the edge of a cliff she would not be alive right now. But Dr. Larue was laying on a stone bench in their jail cell, resting. Gaining her strength back slowly. Sally and Ned gazed out at their star, wondering if Jojo was looking at the same star they were.

"That was beautiful." Janey told Jojo. Janey sat up as he finished singing. "Oh, I thought you were asleep." Jojo replied, sitting up. "See that star?" Jojo pointed out. "Yes, I do." Janey said, looking at the star and then back at Jojo. "That's my star...and the star right next to it is my mom and dad's. They share a star together, because to them that means they will always share a life together, because the light of the star will never burn out, and neither will their love for each other." Jojo said, looking at Janey. "Do you see that star? The one on the other side of yours?" Janey asked. "Ya." Jojo replied. "Well...that's my star." Janey said. Janey looked at Jojo, such a confused look. Like she was trying to remember something. Before she could say anything, Jojo leaned in and kissed Janey.  
Janey pushed Jojo away. "I...I'm sorry, Janey...I didn't mean to-" Janey began to cry. She started wiping away her tears. "I...I...I remember, Jojo. I remember." Janey said, smiling, and wiping away more tears. "Remember what?" Jojo asked. "You...I remember you." Janey replied. Jojo felt his eyes tear up. A few tears trickled down his cheek. Janey wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek. "You have taken such good care of me, Jojo, now it's my turn to take care of you. I know your parents were taken captive. And I will do everything I can to help you find them. Because I love you, Jojo." Janey said.


End file.
